


You can Tell me anything Pt. 2

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian has to tell the truth





	You can Tell me anything Pt. 2

_Song(s) used for inspiration:_

_Jaymes Young - Stone_

"You know you can tell me anything, right, Sebastian?"

The demon shook his head, guilt rising up in his chest. He hated keeping secrets, and hated that he couldn't tell Baldroy this. This whole situation hadn't gone like how he had expected, and now he didn't have his mate with him. What was he to do?

"No. I can't." Sebastian choked out. Almost without noticing, his hands went up to cover his face. Tears began to flow from his eyes and onto his white gloves. He felt the chef hug him tighter, to the point where it almost hurt. But it didn't bother him, really, it felt nice..

_It felt like the way Claude used to hold me during our heated midnight sessions..._

The tears spilled faster and Sebastian was forced to move his hands away so he could rub his eyes, to clear them away so he could properly see the blonde next to him. This was, besides Ciel, the only true comfort he had gotten so far in these tortuous four weeks since he had found out.

"Hey, man. It's okay. What's going on...?" Baldroy sounded almost..sad? Hurt? What was the emotion Sebastian looking for?

"I can't. Can't tell you..."

"Sebastian...I've never seen you like this. Ever." The chef's voice cracked, and he had to take a deep breath in to fix it. 

_I'm backed into a corner...I've got to tell him.._

Taking in a deep breath himself, he tore his eyes away from the chef to look down at his stomach. There was no bump there..

Yet.

"Baldroy...

I'm pregnant.."


End file.
